Stranger Folks
Stranger Folks is the eleventh episode of the first season of Billy The Dimension Hopper. Plot The episode starts out with Peter looking out for zombies. Suddenly something catches his eye. He goes to check it out. It's a dying Triceratops. The Triceratops yells at Peter to run away from the monster. Peter thinks he is talking about the zombies. However, Peter does not realize what the Triceratops is talking about until it's too late. The creature drags Peter away. It then cuts to Grandpa Steve who is talking to Billy about how they need to hunt down the Demogorgon. A creature with the ability to Dimension hop without a Dimension Hopper. There is only one left and Billy needs to capture it so that they can use the Demogorgon to upgrade the Dimension Hopper. So that they can Dimension Hop to alternate versions of the same dimension. Effectively making it so there is no consequences for Billy and Grandpa Steve and their actions in dimension. However, they have to get the Demogorgon first so Grandpa Steve teleports Billy to the Zebra Dimension to find the Demogorgon. Also, Grandpa Steve gives Billy a dimension tracker for the Demogorgon. This will help keep with the Demogorgon's dimension hops. Quickly they find a zombie which El Pequeño quickly kills. They then meet some of the survivors. They are looking for Peter who they don't know has been taken by the Demogorgon. Predictably they don't believe Billy or the Demogorgon's existence. However, Albert spots something in the same vein as Peter did. And just like Peter did the Demogorgon arrives to eat Albert. Quickly Albert's absence begins to be noticed. Billy thinks its the Demogorgon. Still, nobody believes him. Everyone begins to split up to find Peter and Albert. But one by one everybody gets captured by the Demogorgon. Quickly the survivors drop from ten to six. Martin begins to slowly believe just a little more although he still has a lot of doubt. The Demogorgon then changes dimensions. Forcing Billy to dump the survivors. He then goes to the Super Soldiers Dimension. Where general Warsaw forces Billy into war. Quickly the fight begins and everyone but Billy and El Pequeño. Kronos tries to get Billy to fight by calling him a maggot. Angry Billy shoots Kronos in the flipper with his Big Mac in response. Quickly afterward Billy finds the Demogorgon's cave where he finds Peter. Billy saves Peter by teleporting Peter back to the Zebra Dimension. They then find the rest of the Demogorgon's still living victims. Now the victims believe Billy is an actual Dimension Hopper. He then teleports everybody back to the Zebra Dimension. All that is left to do is catch the Demogorgon. The Demogorgon gets dangerously close however when Billy tells the Demogorgon he is going to shoot him. The Demogorgon is quickly offended. After a quick argument, he then shoots the Demogorgon with his Big Mac. Luckily it's on stun mode so the Demogorgon is still alive. Then upgrade the Dimension Hopper with the Demogorgon powering it. Yet another upgrade for the Dimension Hopper. Appearing Characters * Peter * The Demogorgon * Grandpa Steve * Billy * El Pequeño * Martin * Captain Styraco * Albert * Christien * Theo * Red * Scott Lancaster * Kronos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes